Those Dang Muffins
by Spastic Treehugger
Summary: Ko's life was simple until she met the Kurosaki's; at least, that's what she used to believe... Now with her past being dug up, she's not sure if any of it was ever simple. This is a Byakuya X OC love story! It may take a while to progress though.
1. Chapter 1

"Just give me the dang muffin!" Really, it wasn't that hard to figure out. All I wanted was a chocolate chip muffin. But oh no, you have to ramble on for ten minutes about what healthier choices I could be eating.

My left eye twitched, it was 6:45 pm and I was on my lunch break. I was so not in the mood for this.

My current annoyance handed me my muffin of glory wearily. I snatched it up quickly fearing that the health crazed cashier lady would attack me again. I turned around ready to high tail it out of the small convenient store only to find a butt load of cranky people waiting stiffly in a long line. Which all happened to have their anger focused entirely on me. I could feel hate emanating off of them by the second. I side stepped out of line, my boots making a "clump" sound, as I pulled my jacket closer around me. I gripped my muffin and started to march out.

"Sorry!" was all I said while I made my way out hurriedly.

* * *

"Ko I'm so glad you're here! Karin won't unlock the door for her dear old dad! I fear she needs a women's help! I tried to give her my undying love for her but she just ran and stomped into her room!" Oh yeah I almost forgot about him..

I sweat dropped seeing Isshin clawing at Karin's door, crying like a little kid. I walked over to the coat hanger in the hall way and put my coat up. Then, I moved my depressed boss over with a slight nudge of my foot and knocked.

"Karin, it's Ko."

"Come in." I smiled. From my peripheral vision I could see her bawling father fling up in astonishment.

"What? How come you let her in but you won't let your dear ol-" I shut the old cedar door on him, turning around to find Karin looking down forlornly on her bed with a stuffed frog cuddled up to her. The room was dark, she hadn't turned on the lights yet, the moon let a soft glow come in. Just enough to see.

"Hey," she said, her eyes were a little red and puffy.

"Hi," I walked over to her blue comforted bed and sat down, earning a soft springy noise from the mattress. "female troubles?"

She let out a low grumble as her face tinted a little pink. "How'd you guess?"

I laughed, digging the napkin bound muffin I had gotten earlier out of my giant black hole of a purse. I lifted it out smelling all its chocolaty goodness. Really, how could something like this be bad for you? "Oh, you just don't seem like the crying type. Here, you need it more than me." I handed it to her, a few dark crumbs scuttled out from the wrapped present. Her eyes got big as she smiled.

"Sweet I love these!" she grabbed it and took a large bight out of it, then her face darkened and a little watery tear streak down her pale face. Aw poor Karin!

I grabbed her head and put my arms around her, black muffin pieces flying everywhere, just holding her to me. I felt like a mother to her in an odd way. Out of the two opposite girls that made up the Kurosaki twins she was the one I could connect and understand the most. Don't get me wrong, I love Yuzu too, I mean she's an angel! I just got Karin more.

Ichigo on the other hand, that kid, was so easy to read. He was more close to me in age so we got along like brother and sister. And Isshin...

"Ko..." he was certainly something else.

"Ko" I mean did the guy ever shut up?

"Ko!" I get losing your wife and all but don't strangle your kids in love!

"KO!" speaking of strangling... I looked down to find Karin pressed into my boobs, face and all, with her jet black hair all a mess. Poor girl probably couldn't even breathe.

"Sorry! I was thinking." I let her go, she fell backwards onto her bed, arms spread out. Her face red from lack of air and probably embarrassment. I rubbed my head in embarrassment.

"Ko! I need your help down here with a patient." Isshin's loud voice could carry great lengths, and when needing me or Ichigo; the length seemed to never end.

"If you want I can bring something up here for you later." I gave her a warm smile while standing up, the bed once again giving a squeaky noise, and ruffled her hair. Her face scrunched up and she grumbled crossing her arms but still muttered out a little yes as I laughed my way downstairs to help the poor father.

* * *

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked into the small kitchen. It has hardwood flooring, just like the rest of the house, in the winter it never fails to make me even colder. The walls once a white color are now a creamy color. Maybe the age got to the walls, who knows, but it always gives off a warm family feel. In the middle of the room, or in front of the stairway which is where I am, there is a rectangle wood table with six chairs, all made of wood except for a soft pink cushion you sit on. Too the right side of me is the kitchen supplies and the oven where Yuzu is always making something new that smells wonderful. Across from me, behind the table, is a rectangle window with a few flower pots sitting on the ledge. No doubt they are Yuzu's. To my left, and to the tables left, are the cabinets. Also on that wall is a open doorway that leads to the comfy living room.

Father and son where presently sitting at the kitchen table opposite of each other. Ichigo giving Isshin a heated glare while Isshin was looking to me with big watery eyes and his hands held together in some form of plea.

"Ko! What's wrong with Karin!" What a bunch of idiots. I walked over to the table.

"How's it going Ichigo?" I happily took my seat across from him. He turned his glare to his father to an exhausted gaze at me. His maturing looks going from sharp to showing just how tired he actually was as he raised his hand to his face to rub it tiredly.

"Alright, Dad's as annoying as ever though."

"Oh Ichigo! How can you say such rebellious words about your father! Where have I gone wrong?" Isshin stood up tears flying everywhere and ran to the giant picture of his dead wife. I cringed knowing what was coming. This all happened too often... "Masaki! Where have I gone wrong? Our chil-" Ichigo got a tick mark on his head and slammed his hand on the table making a rather loud bang. I could hear the old wood of the table give a little creek of protest from being handled so roughly.

"Shut up, I'm tired!" He yelled. I sighed, rubbing my forehead and pushing my brown bangs out of the way. That apple looked really tasty... On the counter sat a nice basket of red juicy apples just ready to be eaten. I got up and plucked a nice round apple from the basket and sunk my teeth into it earning a slicing sound. I walked up behind the orange headed teenager and ruffled his soft hair. It always amazed me at how soft it was, it was long enough that I could just comb a little of it in-between my fingers.

"Oh is the little strawberry P.M. ?" I asked taking another bight from my apple. I felt Ichigo let out a grunting noise from underneath my hand.

"Little? You're the small one." I played with his hair some more and he leaned back into my hand, letting his broad shoulders droop. I knew he didn't mind me messing with it.

"Yeah but I'm still older." I protested.

"But I'm taller which makes you littler." I stopped playing with his hair and moved to his side so he could see me. I puffed out my cheeks and glared at him. He got a comical look on his face then burst out laughing, hands on his stomach and everything. Fine, laugh at me. Be all mean like that.

Hey, someone's missing.

"Where's Yuzu?" I asked taking my chair back, I continued to munch on my apple. The sniffling doctor looked at me from his current ball on the floor.

"She's at a sleep over at her friend's house..." He sniffled some more. Slamming my hand on the wooden table I let out a cackle. The abuse we put the poor thing through around here…

"You really where dumped tonight weren't you!"

* * *

"Ko would you go and tell Ichigo I need his help moving this person down here." Isshin and I were in hospital part of the house and a rather large man came in needing help. I'm normally just a secretary, my skills don't really lie in the medical ways, they lie more in the organization and computer ways.

"K," I gave him a nod and jogged up the little stair way to Ichigo's room. I stopped at his door and gave it a knock. There was light shuffling noises from inside, and a sudden whack. I smiled.

"Come in," Ichigo called from inside, he sounded rather winded. I opened the door slightly amused then shut the door behind me.

Ichigo was laying on his bed reading his book. For anyone this would be normal. That is anyone but him, and the fact that his book was upside down was pretty funny. And it was the newest issue of Chappy the Bunny Weekly. I should know; I got it every week.

"You know, you might find that more enjoyable if you were to actually read in the correct manner" He gave me a questioning stare, "Its upside down Ichigo..." A blush made its way across his normally lightly tanned skin as he sat up putting his book aside. I heard a sigh of annoyance come from the closet beside me as Rukia jumped out. She gave Ichigo a glare her hands on her hips. Her small features stood demanding and her big eyes narrowed.

"Your lucky it's just Ko." Oh she was just so cute and short!

"Rukia, I've missed you!" I grabbed her by her shoulders and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed you too Ko, but your boobs are eating me!" I blushed letting my tiny friend go. She gave me a wheezing look as she straightened her hair out.

Find it a little strange Ichigo had a girl hiding in his closet? Well you're not alone. I freaked out when I walked in on them one day. They had been talking about a hallow that was close by. Yep, I know about those too.

I'm like Ichigo, I can see souls. I started seeing the dead about two years ago. Right when I started working at the Kurosaki clinic. Turns out Ichigo has "High Spiritual Pressure" and some of it leaked out to me. So says his friend Uryuu.

"Your dad wants you." I told Ichigo. He looked from Rukia to me and nodded getting up.

"K," he was about to walk out of the room when he turned around giving me a hard serious look. His brown eyes held a firm stare. "Ko, be careful when your alone. There's been more hallows out lately." I waved him off with my hand.

"Nya, I'm fine. We live so close, wont the Hallows just come to you since you have more spiritual pressure than me?" Rukia stepped forward looking deep in thought. She put a hand to her chin and closed her eyes.

"That would be the case most of the time, but some Hallows find it easier to go for weaker spiritual pressures." she opened her eyes looking at me. I nodded at her, then walked back downstairs.

* * *

_Where am I? It's so dark, and hot._ I was currently standing in the middle of a completely hot, steamy, black void. I could feel my night dress sticking to me, possibly even becoming transparent considering its' light shade of pastel blue. My skin felt clammy and wet even though it was warm. I slowly reached my right hand out to feel around. Nothing. I put both hands out. Nothing again. Quietly something reached its way to my ears. It sounded like, well, you know what. I really didn't know what it sounded like. I strained my eyes to try and see anything. Once again the sound caught my attention. It sounded like water this time... Feet on water. I looked quickly down at my own feet to see water surrounding me slowly, I could see my own reflection in it, my hair was sticking to my face as water dripped down my arms and legs. But I wasn't the one moving. So what was making that sound?

The water by and around my feet began to move, disrupting the once glassy look that it held. Something caught in my peripheral vision, and I quickly looked up to find a man. Well part of one at least. His face and lower half were covered in what seemed to be black smoke. Or mist. His feet were visible showing that he was the one walking. His broad pale shoulders dripped and shined with water. And oh my what a nice six pack he had..! I felt my face heat up along with the rest of my body as the black clouds covering the rest of him slowly, almost mockingly seemed to fade. The man's arms were well toned in muscles, his shoulders showing boldness and strength. His pale skin was a deep contrast to the darkness that surrounded us, and almost gave off the effect that he glowed. I could see the man's chin now, and some long black hair that looked like it'd be so much fun to run your fingers through. My eye's traveled down his body seeing the dark clouds fading to show very tempting promenading hip bones. Slowly they started to fade more unt-

"Ko! Open the door! It's an emergency!" I jumped in my mess of covers, a sheen of sweat on my forehead and back. I sat up quickly glancing around. This better be one good emergency! My hot and sexy dream just went out the window!

I yanked my fluffy green covers off, slipped on my froggy slippers and stomped my way to the door. I tore the door open with a mighty jerk. "What!"

Ichigo stared at me, I could see panic evident in his face. He wore his shinigami uniform. His shoulders where moving up and down and he was panting indicating he'd just been running.

"Rukia ran away!" I sighed itching my crazy bed head hairdo.

"I told you, you'd lose her if you didn't make a move on her," Ichigo gained a stress mark, then grabbed both my upper arms with both of his large calloused hands.

"No, she ran away to protect me! I think she's in danger." Now I was worried. Rukia wasn't weak, but she wasn't strong either. "I'm going out to look for her, can you search around town too? I know it's a lot to ask bu-" I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile, his pleading eyes were just depressing.

"Duh I'll go look, she's my friend. Now what are you standing around here for! Rukia needs you!" I smacked him on his sweaty head. He smiled- his worried eyes becoming confident once again and turned around to leave, but looked back at me with an amused smirk.

"You know next time you answer your door; try not to be wearing just a skimpy night dress. You worry me to much already." I blushed and looked down. Sure enough. Through my lovely rage I had managed to forget I was wearing my silky blue night gown. I sweat dropped then stuck my tongue out at the obstinate substitute shinigami and closed the door.

* * *

Dang Rukia why do you have to be so small! She could be hiding anywhere around here.

"Rukia, where are you!" even though I yelled I tried to keep my voice relatively quiet. People where still sleeping after all.

It was dark out, darker than most nights. Tonight there were no stars, and the only bits of the moon I could see where the glows that would sometimes peek out from behind the black mist. Black mist. Huh, that's weird. Just keeps popping up doesn't it.

I walked on a little more, but stopped when I almost fell over a stick. Mean stick, what'd I ever do to it. Not like I was the one chopping down the tree's around here. Tree's are nice, I mean I surely wouldn't be all "Hit me first, but save my tree!" type thing though. That's just stupid. My thoughts of tree hugging weirdo's were halted by a feeling.

I felt something strange. The strange feeling reminded me of Ichigo. It reminded me of his laid back attitude, but also his strong desire to protect. The feeling was coming from the pit of my stomach. I stopped walking, putting my hand on my abdomen and concentrated on the feeling. It had a strange pull to it. It felt as if it was wanting me to fallow it around the corner. My eyes widened as I heard a loud yell of pain, the feeling in my stomach almost disappearing.

I ran forward as fast as I could, letting the pulling in my stomach guide me. I knew that Ichigo was in trouble, I could feel it, but most of all I knew that was Ichigo's yell.

I rounded the corner to see him leaning on his sword with many large cuts. Blood was all over him, some dripping from his broad shoulder to the cold ground. I kept running straight to him. He needed help, and that's all I could think about. Though it was then I realized that a sword was coming towards him. And I was in front of him.

"Stop!" was what I yelled as the sword made impact with my body, my left shoulder to be exact. My mouth fell wide open as I let a scream escape from my body. My eyes were wide. Tears began to make their way to the corners of my eyes as I staggered to keep standing and squinted to keep the pain away.

"Ko!" Ichigo let out a strangled scream from behind me. I looked ahead of me looking for the person who had attacked Ichigo and now me. The man who's sword cut me stared with interest. I almost fell over, but got my balance again as I spread my arms out and stood in front of Ichigo. I winced, the pain in my should was bad. The street light above us flickered as I tried to ignore the soaring pain that I had acquired. His sword had dug in deep and ripped out quickly tearing at my flesh. I too, now dripped crimson blood to the cold grey ground.

"Ko, what are you doing? Run, get out of here!" I recognized that voice, it was Rukia's. She was a few feet away being held by a tall tattooed red head. I winced again taking in a deep breath. I could hear Ichigo start to move behind me a little.

"I came to help look for you. I'm glad I got here in time though…" I winced again. Talking wasn't the smartest idea apparently. I looked back over to the man who had cut me. He was tall, his black hair came to his broad shoulders. His face was handsome, though his emotionless face seemed to be a normal occurrence. Why would you have one now at a time like this if you didn't have it in an actual boring situation.

He was staring at me. Quite hard actually. I felt a shaky hand on my shoulder. I quickly looked back realizing just how bad of condition Ichigo was in. One of his eyes had blood smeared around it, while his hands dripped in crimson that was now mixed with my own.

"Stay behind me," Ichigo pushed me behind him, before I had time to protest, as he tried to hold his sword, his heated glare on the man in front of us never leaving. No way was I going to let him protect me in that shape!

"Ichigo what do you think you're doing? You're in no shape to fight." I tried to talk him out of it. His shoulders started to shake, his grip on his sword hardened as his bloodied knuckles turned white.

"Then who is going to fight? No one! Ishida's already in bad shape and you can't fight them! So that just leaves me!" Ishida? When did he get into this. I horridly looked around and spotted a black and white heap of blood on the ground next to Rukia. Guess he didn't get to far...

"You people of the living are so annoying!" I turned my head and glared at the red head who had just spoke. My yellow eyes narrowing.

"Well excuse me, but what did we do to you?" I asked in anger. How dare he insult us!

"What did you do? Well this st-"

"Renji. I'm growing impatient, were leaving." The dark haired man spoke to this "Renji". He ordered him around it seemed.

"Yes Captain." And he seemed to listen. The dark haired "Captain" approached us. Slowly at first, but disappeared and reappeared in front of me. I watched in horror, it seemed like slow motion, as Ichigo fell forward leaking blood everywhere. I looked to the man in front of me, eye's wild with rage and pain. I lifted my hands getting ready to rip into him.

"What did you do to him! You killed him! You killed him! I'm goin-"

"He's not dead" and those three lovely words were all that I was left with as my world turned black.

* * *

Well, after many attempts at uploading this and failed attempts at editing it while its being uploaded, I've finally got it perfect! O-o Sort of... Anyway, sorry if it is slow moving at first. I'm trying to flesh the characters out and really grasp their feelings. Please leave some comments, I read every one of them. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter to "Those Dang Muffins"! I'm pretty excited about it, even though it's not even that long of a chapter. I know this chapter isn't really that interesting, but in order for me to build character I feel that this was needed. Please leave a review to tell me what you think!

I own nothing of Bleach, and I am conjuring up this story for pure entertaining purposes with absolutely no profit involved.

* * *

"Ugh, what is this pain in my head..?" I opened my eyes. "What a weird dream too…"

I rubbed my hazy yellow eyes expecting to be greeted by my bedroom walls, but instead of the warm crimson red I had anticipated, they were a dingy brown. I quickly sat up to get a better look; this certainly wasn't my room. As I looked around I found a small window behind me, it was open letting the white curtains dance about as a summer breeze filled the room. I looked down and discovered I had been placed on a tatami matt with bright pink blankets. The floor was wooden, and showed some serious wearing; this house had seen a lot in its days apparently. As I looked back up, I discovered a little flower pot sat in the corner next to me. I peered at it rather hazardously as I discovered that it appeared to be more of some exotic weed rather than a perky flower. Yep, that definitely wouldn't be in my room…

I felt a sick wave come over me as I went over the possibility that my "dream" was actually a reality. Rukia had run away, Ichigo had been fatally wounded, and so was I. All of this seemed impossible, until I realized something. I had been wounded! I flung my bright pink covers off and looked down at my chest to discover I didn't even have a darn shirt on! Then, I took in the reality of it all; I was wrapped in bandages. Sure enough, white bandages adorned my chest, encasing my breasts –rather tightly I might add- and continuing all the way down to the bottom of my rib cage. A few bandages also continued over my left shoulder blade and wrapped back around. Thankfully I was still wearing my faded jeans, so I let out a sigh and stood up slowly. My head rushed with not only blood, but dozens of questions, and as I saw white lights dance around my eyes for a few seconds I realized I was in no condition to run into any more physical altercations any time soon. Though as I regained more strength I found my thoughts buzzed with worry for Rukia and Ichigo. They had to be in worse conditions than me, and I needed to make sure they were okay.

Or even alive.

So I flung my fears of more physical altercations out the window, and crept as quietly as I could to the door in my room. I slowly reached out my hand to turn the doorknob, but noticed it shook with anticipation and fear, I squeezed my eyes shut and I quickly shook my head. I could do this! My friends needed me, and I was going to get to them. With new determination I reached for the handle and-

"Gah!" I was met with the door slamming into my face.

"Oh! You're awake. What good news! Tessai!" I had landed on my butt, and was now looking up at a green clad man hiding behind his white fan. He stared at me blankly and I scrambled to get up.

"Okay mister! I don't know whose side you're on, but…" I backed up and held up my fist in the most menacing and tough manner I could muster. "I'm really weak and you wouldn't hurt a weakling right?" My voice came out fast and squeaky like. So that didn't go how I planned it. After staring blankly at me some more, the man shifted closer to me and peered at my face over his fan as his grey eyes narrowed. I could tell he was searching my eyes for something as he thought deeply. I dropped my fists and shyly peered back, only to grow embarrassed by the breeze I was feeling now from my lack of complete shirt. My reserved demeanor was quickly replaced by that of wrath as I thrust my fist out and punched him in the face. Pervert!

OOO

I blinked.

And then slowly set my warm tea down on the round wooden table in a composed state, clearing my throat I slowly raised my fist to my chest, which was now covered in a white button up shirt that was slightly to large. I had to roll the sleeves up to my elbows.

"So you're telling me Rukia was taken back to Soul Society just because she helped Ichigo?"

The strange hat wearing man nodded his head happily with an all knowing smile plastered on his stubbly face.

"By her brother and her best friend," He nodded again, his floppy green striped hat moving with him.

"And she's going to be executed." Once again he bobbed his head in assurance, this time with a little more seriousness. I slowly leaned forward staring him strait in the eyes… I heard the old wooden table creek as my top half pressed against it. How did I know he wasn't just pulling my leg? I pushed my lips out in a thinking manor, I'm sure I looked rather funny bent over in such a manor. But it was my way of inspecting someone. He held my gaze with a shadowed serious gaze of his own; I let out a sigh as my head dropped forward.

"This is outrageous! I can't believe these pompous fools would do such a dishonorable act!" I sprang from my kneeling position on the floor to my feet in wild furry, my hair swirled around me as I flung about. I was enraged! How dare they condemn her a traitor. I began to pace back and forth as I hurled my hands about wildly explaining my distain. The man sitting at the small round table began to raise his finger as his mouth opened about to explain more when the whole place shook with quite some force, a little piece spec of the ceiling fell down in front of me. I glanced at him in a suspicious manor, my yellow eyes excusing, with my arms folded; he looked down at the floor, then at me sheepishly as he scratched his chin.

"Fallow me." He stood up slowly while waving his white fan in front of his face.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" I asked while suspiciously fallowing him into the back storage room. It was filled to the brim with cardboard boxes marked with strange words like "soul candy" or "gigai" written in sharpie. A cold draft swept through the room as the man with the fan stopped in in front of me suddenly. As he pulled a rather long cane out of seemingly nowhere, he turned to me rather seriously with his hat down and covering his eyes.

"Urahara Kisuke." The tone he said it in almost sounded guilty. I sighed and gave him a sheepish smile as he hooked his cane into something imbedded in the floor.

"Well Urahara, thank you for saving me. I'm Takata Ko" I narrowed my eyes again at his strange actions and more wind picked up in the room as Urahara flung open a trap door on the ground. Dirt and rocks flew up from the tiny dirt floored room as I covered my face with my arms. I sputtered as a few dirt pieces made their way into my mouth. "Is this really necessary?!" After a second the wind stopped and I opened my eyes to see him walking down a flight of stairs. "Hey! Wait up! Don't just go walking away from me..!" I quickly scurried after him to find that the stairs led to a desert terrain with many large rocks and boulders littering the area. "Where are we…" I awed as I took in the vast space that was in front of me. It had a perfect blue sky scattered with a few clouds leisurely making their way across the massive sky that should not have been there. I felt a slight wind rustle my hair about my shoulders as the smell of dirt and clear crisp air filled my nose. As I gazed at the few scraggly looking trees randomly placed about I saw Urahara turned to me with his fan out and ready with a growing familiar grin sprawled across his face.

"In my training grounds!" I gave him a deadpanned look as I dropped my hands to my sides, that is, until I felt an immense pressure fall over me. I staggered and grabbed my chest as I felt the wind knock leave my body in one large gust. "Sorry about the spiritual pressure, he's not yet figured out how to control it." I gave him a confused look from my half bent over position as my panting subsided; he picked his cane up and pointed out into the desert. I fallowed the line of his cane until I saw a black figure with orange hair wiz past and fall into a heap on the ground, a cloud of dirt floated up around the fallen soul.

"Ichigo!" I let a relieved breath out as I gathered myself and ran towards him. From his flatten position on the ground he looked at me running at him and I saw a smile cover his sweaty face.

"Ko, I'm glad you're okay… Why are you down here?" I kneeled next to him, grabbed hold of his battered and sweaty shoulders and reeled him in for a giant hug. He was ragged looking; his shinigami uniform was ripped and torn around his sides as well as his shoulders, and the skin I could see of his was covered in dirt and caked with perspiration. He smelled awful, like someone who had just came back from the gym. I squeezed his worn-out body to me more; I could have lost him…

"I was so worried! I'm so happy you're alive." I felt him tense at the sudden change of position, and then he slowly drooped his body down onto mine as he wrapped both of his long arms around my middle in a hug. He rested his head against my bandaged shoulder in a guilty and exhausted manor; I could feel his ragged breath brush my skin in hot puffs. "Urahara took care of my wound and explained everything to me. I fallowed him down here after the shop started to shake." I let him go and he sat facing me as he gave a chuckle. His orange hair was sticking up in odd angles and his face was smudged in dirt and tried blood.

"That was me getting my ass kicked." I gave him a quizzical look and titled my head to the side, until a red blaze of light caught my eye from the side. I slowly turned to it and realized it was coming right for us, but before I had a chance to even scream, I felt two unusually strong arms pick me up under my back and knees and dash out of the way. I didn't even have a chance to squeeze my eyes shut in fear before we stopped moving. I heard the familiar voice of Urahara.

"That was good Ichigo. Always be aware." I realized after my world stopped spinning that it was Ichigo that was holding me. I grabbed at my head as everything came back into focus, and also realized it was Urahara that was to blame for my heads scrambled state. I quickly pointed my finger at him. He gave me a cheesy grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What was that for?! Are you nuts! You could have killed us!" This guy couldn't make up his mind! Was he trying to save us or kill us? Ichigo set me down on my own two feet and turned to me smiling. His brown eyes taking in my hairs frizzed state.

"Ko it's okay, he's training me. I thought he explained everything to you..?" My rage was replaced with embarrassment as I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Oh, yea-yeah. I remember now. I'm just going to sit over by that nice shiny rock and watch you two strong men battle it out."

OOOO

"My word! How long can you two idiots go at it?" I exclaimed as I stretched out my arms on the green striped towel that I had been laying on. During Ichigo and Urahara's spar, I had met Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai. Ururu was nice enough to supply me with a beach towel to sprawl out onto so I didn't have to just sit on the dirt. She was just so darn cute!

Another boulder cracked apart as Ichigo was slammed into it. When the dust settle down I was left seeing a panting teenager covered in blood ready to attack again with his sword held high, determination set deep into his eyes as he narrowed them and dodged another of Urahara's attacks. I sighed as I shook my head and looked over to my left at Ururu. She had decided to sit next to me on the towel the whole time. I turned back to watch Ichigo as he and Urahara clashed blades again in a loud rumble, below them the desert ground split from the sheer force and pressure their spirits emitted. My long hair was swept behind me as a wall of wind from the force of their attacks hit us. I looked down at my hands; they looked so small and clean compared to Ichigo's callused and bloodied hands.

I wanted to help save Rukia as well, but what use was I if I wasn't even close to the strength of my friend. As far as I knew, I didn't possess shinigami powers, and my physical strength was average at best. I looked up at the continuing battle and narrowed my eyes watching one of my closest friends fight so hard. I had made up my mind.

I turned to the little girl in pigtails next to me suddenly with a determined look deep in my eyes. "Ururu, I want to learn to fight too." Her purple forlorn looking eyes wandered over to me from the two men she had been observing.

"A-are you sure?" Her meek little voice asked. She held a timid smile as she watched me nob my head firmly, I squared my shoulders in determination. "O-okay, then I'll teach you what I know…" I fell forward in surprise as she spoke to me.

"What?! Shouldn't Tessai instruct me or something?" I managed to sputter out from my frazzled spot on the ground as she stood up and grabbed some boxing gloves that she had set next to the boulder behind us. I warily stood up as she motion for me with her tiny pale hand to fallow and she handed me a head guard. "You're handing me this? Shouldn't you be using it?" I took the head guard as she shook her head no, her little deep purple pigtails swaying back and forth. I shrugged my shoulders as I secured the equipment to my head. Ururu held her boxing gloved fists up to her chest as she bent down in an attacking position. My eyebrows raised and I stood clueless in front of the petite adolescent that only came up to my boobs. Her big purple eyes glanced up at my eyes.

"Prepare yourself." Was all that meek little voice said as she lunched herself at me, and before I knew it, I was flat on my back heaving for air.


End file.
